Voodoo Doughnut
Voodoo Doughnut is a small, independent chain originating in Portland, Oregon USA. The original location, 22 SW 3rd Avenue in Portland, opened in 2003 "just south of the Burnside Bridge" - around the corner from Dan and Louis Oyster Bar. Aditional locations opened at 1501 NE Davis Street in Portland in June 2008 (Voodoo Too), and at 20 E Broadway Avenue in Eugene, Oregon in June 2010 (Voodoo Three). Voodoo is known for its unusual doughnuts, eclectic decor, and iconic pink boxes featuring the company logo and drawings of voodoo priests. The flagship Portland, OR shop closed in April of 2011 for an extensive remodeling, which utilized part of Berbati's Pan, the now-closed night club next door. Expanding from 750 sq. ft. to 2,300 sq. ft., "Voodoo One" celebrated its grand-reopening in June of 2011. MenuVoodoo Menu *Voodoo Doll - "Raised yeast doughnut filled with raspberry jelly topped with chocolate frosting and a pretzel stake!" *Bacon Maple Bar - "Raised yeast doughnut with maple frosting and bacon on top!" *Portland Cream - "Raised yeast doughnut filled with Bavarian cream with chocolate on the top and two eyeballs!" *Captain my Captain - "Raised yeast doughnut with vanilla frosting and Captain Crunch!" *The Loop - "Raised yeast doughnut with vanilla frosting and Fruit Loops!" *Triple chocolate penetration - "Chocolate cake doughnut with chocolate frosting and coco-puffs!" *Grape Ape - "Raised yeast doughnut with vanilla frosting, grape dust and lavender sprinkles!" *Diablos Rex - "Chocolate cake doughnut with chocolate frosting, red sprinkles, vanilla pentagram and chocolate chips in the middle!" *Mango Tango - "Raised yeast doughnut filled with mango jelly and topped with vanilla frosting and tang!" *Gay Bar - "Raised yeast doughnut chocked full of luscious cream and all the colors of the rainbow!" *Dirt doughnut - "Raised yeast doughnut with vanilla frosting and Oreos!" *Maple Blazer Blunt - "It's a raised doughnut rolled into a blunt with maple frosting and red sprinkle ember, prices vary due to Blazer Mania!" *Marshall Matters - "Plain cake doughnut with vanilla frosting and mini M&M’s!" *Lemon Chiffon crueller - "French crueller with vanilla frosting, lemon dust and three marshmallows!" *McMinnville Cream - "Raised yeast doughnut filled with Bavarian cream with maple frosting on top and two eyeballs and a mustache!" *Texas Challenge - "Giant Doughnut equals 6 of our dougnuts in size. If you can eat this doughut in 80 seconds or less...You get your money back!" *Memphis Mafia - "Fried dough with banana chunks and cinnamon sugar covered in a glaze with chocolate frosting, peanut butter, peanuts and chocolate chips on top!" *Cock-N-Balls - "Cock-n-balls shaped raised yeast doughnut triple filled with Bavarian cream and topped with chocolate frosting!" *Old Dirty Bastard - "Raised yeast doughnut with chocolate frosting, Oreo’s and peanut butter!" *Tangfastic - "Plain cake doughnut with vanilla frosting, tang and three marshmallows!" *Dirty snowballs - "Chocolate cake doughnut with marshmallow topping, dipped in coconut and a dollop of peanut butter in the middle!" *Neapolitan - "Chocolate cake doughnut with vanilla frosting, strawberry dust and three marshmallows!" *Arnold Palmer - "Plain cake doughnut with vanilla frosting and lemonade/ice tea dust on top!" *Butterfingering - "Chocolate cake doughnut with vanilla frosting and Butterfinger crumbles!" *Dubble Bubble - "Raised yeast doughnut with vanilla frosting, bubble gum dust and a piece of bubble gum!" *Miami Vice Berry - "Raised yeast doughnut with vanilla frosting, blue raspberry powder and pink sprinkles!" *Buttermilk bar - "Buttermilk dough with a glaze!" *Sprinkle doughnut - "Plain cake doughnut with vanilla frosting and sprinkles!" *Double chocolate - "Chocolate cake doughnut with chocolate frosting!" *Apple Fritter - "Fried dough with apple chunks and cinnamon sugar covered in a glaze!" *Peanut doughnut - "Plain cake doughnut with chocolate frosting and peanuts!" *No Name - "Raised yeast doughnut with chocolate frosting, rice krispies and peanut butter!" *Chocolate coconut - "Chocolate cake doughnut with chocolate frosting and flake coconut!" *Blueberry cake doughnut - "Blueberry dough with a glaze!" *Cinnamon sugar doughnut - "Plain cake doughnut with cinnamon sugar!" *Glazed doughnut – "Raised yeast doughnut with glaze." *Chocolate ring – "Raised yeast doughnut with chocolate frosting." *Chocolate cake doughnut – "Plain cake doughnut with chocolate frosting." *Toasted coconut – "Plain cake doughnut with vanilla frosting and toasted coconut." *Powdered sugar doughnut – "Plain cake doughnut with powdered sugar." *French cruellers - "Glazed, cinnamon sugar, chocolate frosting or maple frosting." *Raspberry Romeo’s – "Raised yeast doughnut filled with raspberry jelly with either a glaze on outside or powdered sugar." *Maple bar – "Raised yeast doughnut with maple frosting on top." *Chocolate bar – "Raised yeast doughnut with chocolate frosting on top." Vegan Doughnuts :*"Fruit cakes (mostly banana but sometimes applesauce or pumpkin) topped with either maple frosting, chocolate frosting, toasted coconut, flake coconut, peanuts, Oreo’s, Chico stick, powdered sugar, cinnamon sugar or sprinkles." :*"Chocolate cakes." :*"Diablos Rex, Neapolitan, chocolate frosting, Triple chocolate penetration." :*"Raised yeast doughnuts the same as regular." Did You Know? *Adding to its eccentricity, Voodoo Doughnut offers legal wedding services, complete with doughnuts and coffee for the reception. *The Los Angeles Times has named Voodoo Doughnut an international tourist attraction. *Voodoo does NOT ship. "Our product has a life expectancy of 8-12 hours. This is not long enough to ship it overnight in a cargo bay with no pressurization that deflates and doesn't "re-inflate" your doughnuts". Anyone who ships you doughnuts is just ripping you off, we won't do it."Voodoo FAQ *Aside from certain holidays, all Voodoo locations are open 24/7 *Voodoo Doughnut is a CASH ONLY establishment. References Category:Companies Category:Donut Shops